Twisted
by lilplayer
Summary: This is wrong this twisted but Athrun just can't seem to get over his obsession. AthrunxKira


**Twisted**

**Paring: It is pretty obvious**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed**

**Summary: This is wrong this is twisted but Athrun just can't seem to get over his obsession.**

This is wrong.

I shouldn't feel this way.

I shouldn't think such things.

I shouldn't dream the things I dream.

But I do.

This sick, weird, twisted obsession of mine has grown and now I can't suppress it.

I can feel things inside of me being provoked every time I look at you. A simple smile can send me into a whirlwind of emotions and make my blood run quicker.

And God for bid that I would here you laugh. Such a sweet sound that sends a shiver down my spine in utter bliss, the deep but not to deep sound rolling from the back of your throat making my lips twitch in a smile.

I love that sound.

This is so wrong.

This is so twisted.

My head is pounding with excuses and denials of what I am feeling. Yet the voice in the back of my mind, the voice of reason is saying other wise.

A twisted, evil voice that snaps back at my pathetic excuses and tells me the truth that I wish didn't exists.

But it does.

Oh God how I love you.

At first I put it down as lust as after the war and its strict rules on relations and my own raging teenager hormones it was possible that I was reacting to the first physical body that was closest to me.

This is wrong.

This is twisted.

I'm a BOY! I shouldn't feel this way about another boy. I should be chasing girls around and letting them fill my fantasies.

Not you!

Who am I kidding though? Even if I'm with your sister, dating for some time now. I can't deny what I feel. When I lay in bed it's not blonde hair, amber eyes, and pale skin that I see. No it's an innocent brunette with amethyst eyes and smooth tan skin.

I'm starting to worry know. This obsession is getting out of control. I find my self waking up at night drenched in sweat and calling you name after an erotic dream of my hopes becoming reality.

But that will never happen.

I will remain as you sisters lover as it is only fair to her. She loves me and I know that, even if I don't love her in the same way I would never want to cause her any grief. It would be too hard to deal with, if I ended up causing her pain. It's hard enough seeing you in the arms of my former fiancé that's perhaps the real reason I wont end it, because she is a like a life line.

Cagalli is my world.

My life

My salvation from drowning in the waters of unreturned love

But you are my universe larger than any world

My soul that last longer than life

My motivation that will give me the strength to over come even the most brutal of obstacles

This is twisted.

Why am I like this I have asked myself many times? Even if relations of the same sex are now accepted in our society there are still people who think other wise. All the years of listening to bible teaching there is nothing about the acceptance of the same sex relation.

Perhaps that's why I am so nervous about these emotions? I am a great appreciator of history and the bibles of several religions are some of the oldest texts we have. But love is love and I can't change what I feel. No one can.

I have to leave! I have to get away from you!

I stand at the alter with Cagalli as we wait for the priest to announce us husband and wife. Cagalli never looked so beautiful but she can't compare to you.

A spare you a glance from the corner of my eye. You are in the front row with Lacus by your side and you give me a wink of encouragement once our eyes meet.

From one friend to another

As the final words of the priest are spoken all wait in anticipation and I and Cagalli lean towards each other to seal our vow to each other. Eternity by each other side and my dreams of love shattered with a kiss.

As our lips meet I have control my self from roughly pulling away and scooping you up into my arms. That would be wrong though.

I'm supposed to love your sister and no one else.

So imagine my surprise when a few months after my and your sister wedding I find your own lips latched onto mine in desperate need. I returned it of course as this is what I have wanted for so long. Also I'm not about to let you take control over me.

Oh no.

The only thought running through my head as we stumble through the dark room and land on the couch, I on top of you and our lips still intact, is…

"_This is so twisted"_

**A/N: Hello everyone. Yeah this is a pretty weird little oneshot but boredom always seems to get the better of me and a little plot bunny hit me over the head with a hammer as I was staring blankly at my ceiling and this is the results.**

**Reviews are always nice.**


End file.
